Kakuzu and Hidan's family
by Akatsuki'sBestestFriendNatsuki
Summary: Kakuzu and Hidan are lovers, but what happens when the impossible hapens? kakuhida.


"Oh, Jashin, that was amazing kakuzu," Hidan panted out unhenging.

"Yes, but I like you better when you don't use your henge," Kakuzu said slightly readjusting so that his arm was now under Hidan's head.

~*~NEXT MORNING~*~

Kakuzu woke up to notice the Jashinist was missing. This was very unusual for Hidan to be up before 's when Kakuzu heard noises coming from the bathroom. He walked in to the bathroom. When he did he saw Hidan reching into the toilet. When he finished he went to the sink and washed out his mouth.

"If you're sick get over it, doctors cost alot of money," Kakuzu said monotonously.

"I'm fine," Hidan reasured.

~*~THREE WEEKS LATER~*~

Hidan had still been getting sick every morning. At the moment Hidan was in the hospitle wing of the hideout. Sasori was doing blood test to try and figure out what was wrong with him. He has brought Konan in to help him. A little while later they both entered the room and was looking at Hidan with surprised and confused looking faces. Hidan started to worry when he saw this

"What's possible ,but," Sasori paused. "you're pregnant."

"WHAT!" Hidan yelled.

"You're pregnant," Konan slowly told him.

"What's Kakuzu going to think?" Hidan questioned.

~*~LATER THAT DAY~*~

"Kakuzu, I have something I need to tell you," Hidan cautiously approched the subject.

"Hmm," was Kakuzu's only response.

"I...I need to talk to you about something important," Hidan said nervously.

"Hmm," Kakuzu responded again.

"Please don't get mad. Please.I don't know how it just. Did."Hidan started to ramble on in a scared tone.

"What did you do? It's not going to cost any money is it?" Kakuzu angrily glared at him.

"I...I didn't do anything. I...well I. Remember that nigh that I henged?" Hidan tried to explain as best he could, but just ended up asking a question.

"Yes? What? Where you wanting to do that again?" Kakuzu asked now bored.

"No. I'm. Well I'm...pregnant," Hidan stutered.

"You're horrible at telling jokes," Kakuzu went back to what he had been doing before Hidan came in, counting money and budgeting.

"I'm not joking. I wouldn't joke about something like that!" Hidan informed him starting to get ticked off.

"Whatever you are a man,you can't get pregnant," Kakuzu brushed it off.

"I AM!" Hidan yelled at him, tired of the miser not listening, "and if you want you can ask Sasori and Konan!"

"Fine I will!"Kakuzu stormed out of the room to return about five minutes later scowling through his mask. He walked up to Hidan and smacked him on the head.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for!" Hidan screamed at his boyfriend.

"Because this is your fault!" He growled at Hidan.

"How's it my fault! I didn't even know something like that was even posible!" He protested.

"No, but you're the one who decided to henge that night!" Kakuzu yelled at him. They spent the next week avoiding or ignoring each other. After that they avoided talking about whose fault it was. As time went by Hidan started having food cravings and mood swings. Once Kakuzu had been unfortunate and stupid enough to tell Hidan to stop being a crabby bitch that eats the weirdest things at the weirdest times. That got just about everything that Hidan could find thrown at him and Hidan's syth coming only inches from slicing him in half. Nine months later Hidan finely went into labor. Kakuzu waited patiently outside. After ten hours of waiting the door finely opened and Sasori motioned for Kakuzu to come in. Kakuzu walked in to see Hidan holding a bundle of blankets. Kakuzu sauntered up to the bed and looked down. He saw a soft looking face and the soft fuzzy hair of his and Hidan's new baby.

"It looks cute," Kakuzu spoke the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's a boy," Hidan told Kakuzu, not even bothering to look up from his new born baby.

"What are we going to name him?" Kakuzu asked.

"I was thinking Kento," Hidan said looking hopefully up at Kakuzu.

"That name sounds fine. It's better than anything I thought you'd pick," Kakuzu admitted.

"Well then Kento it is," Hidan smilled looking back down to the baby. As they soon would find out Kento was an energetic and creative baby. Kento was a happy baby that wanted to see ever thing he possibly could. He was usually a calm baby until he was tired and started to fight his sleep. He seemed to be glad no matter which parent had him. When he started crawling he was everywhere he could possible get to and was sometimes hard to keep up with ,though often Kakuzu was the only one that could get him to calm down. At eleven months Kento said his first word, daddy.


End file.
